What's Left Of Me
by kmsutton92
Summary: A songfic. Harry's broken after the war, and he looks to Ginny for help, begging her to help heal him... will she take him back? Also, I'm looking for a song I can use to make Ginny's reply to him. If you have ideas, let me know!


**/Discaimer/**

**I own nothing. The song belongs to Nick Lachey, the characters belong to the lovely J.K Rowling. I'm just borrowing them. **

Watch my life pass me byIn the rearview mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
Are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day  
Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes  
Yeah

I've made so many mistakes in my lifetime. People have died from those mistakes, and it's always my fault. You tell me that it's not true, that it isn't my fault. You always say that. You're the one person who didn't die because of my mistakes. I'm so afraid that I'll lose you forever for it though. Not because you'll die, but because the mistake was so stupid. Breaking up with you… it was stupid.

The thing is though; you're the one thing that keeps me going. You're the one thing that will always be able to heal me, whether with a smile, a hug or a laugh, you can heal me. You always, always do… even if you don't know it.

Cause I want you  
And I feel you  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger  
Like a burning  
To find the place I've never been  
Now I'm broken  
And I'm fading  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
But you can have  
What's left of me

I want you so badly Ginny. I want to wake up every morning to see your face, to feel the warmth of your body next to mine. I want you to help me. Please, help me take away the burden; help me take away the guilt. I know that it's a selfish request, but that's what I want. You're the only one that can help me now Ginny, the only one.

I can feel you. You're right there, talking to me like I'm just a friend, like I was never anything more. You haven't acknowledged the fact that we once had a relationship, and right now, as I speak at this very moment, you're not looking at me. Am I that unworthy now? Have you really left me… forever?

I've been dying inside  
Little by little  
Nowhere to go  
But going out of my mind  
In endless circles  
Running from myself until  
You gave me a reason for standing still

I'm dying inside Ginny. My soul is broken, and I need it to be healed; only you can do that. Only your touch can make me feel better. Please Ginny. I know that I messed up when I left you, but I'm here now, I need you now… please don't pull away from me.

I've been running from myself Ginny. I've been running from my past, running from the pain and the memories. You… you're the one thing I can't seem to run from. You're like an addiction. An addiction with flaming red hair and an intoxicating scent… brown eyes and caramel freckles that dot your face… you're so perfect, so untainted… and here I am, scarred and broken, asking for your love.

And I want you  
And I feel you  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger  
Like a burning  
To find the place I've never been  
Now I'm broken  
And I'm fading  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
But you can have  
What's left of me

I need your help, forget wanting you. I need you. I need to feel your skin against mine, to feel your lips touch my own in a soft, lingering kiss. I need to wake up to the warmth of your body. I need you more than I was ever willing to admit.

I'm a broken man Ginny. I always thought that I would be stronger after it was over, but all of the deaths that were involved, the deaths of my friends has left me shattered, half of the man I thought I would be.

Falling faster  
Barely breathing  
Give me something to believe in  
Tell me it's not all in my head

I'm falling faster and faster into the depths of despair. I'm so close to losing it completely. I break down at any random moment, and it's like I'm barely breathing. Being without you, it's slowly killing me. It was killing me before it was over, and it's killing me now that it is.

Can't you give me something to believe in? Can't you give me a reason to live? You once told me that you loved me… can it still be true today? Can you look past the man who's scarred and damaged, and find the boy that you fell in love with? If he's still there… you can definitely bring him out.

Take what's left of this man  
Make me whole once again

Please Ginny… take me and make me whole again. I can't stand being this shadow of a person anymore, this waste of a body. It's like I'm already dead, and you're the only one who can bring me back to life. You're the only one who is still around to care, even the tiniest little bit. You do still care, don't you?

Cause I want you  
And I feel you  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger  
Like a burning  
To find the place I've never been  
Now I'm broken  
And I'm fading  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
But you can have  
What's left of me

I can feel you in my skin Ginny. When you're not there… it's like you're burned onto my brain, burned into my heart. One touch on the arm can leave me tingling for weeks… Ginny please… please, please, please… _please_ take me back. Please heal me.

You see it, don't you? You can tell that I'm not the same person I once was, right? Does it scare you? Is that why you won't look at me right now? I'm not the person that I once was, but you can have what's left of me, and I'll so willingly give it to you.

I've been dying inside you see  
I'm going out of my mind  
Out of my mind  
I'm just running' in circles all the time  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Of me  
Just running in circles in my mind  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Take what's left of me

I've been dying inside without you. I've been dying without your touch, running in circles from your house to beg and plead, and then back to mine, to wish that I had never left you. Why did I do it? It's because I left you that I'm now condemned to this torture of a life…

My mind runs in circles as well. Every moment, from the first time I saw you as I boarded the train to Hogwarts, to that day at the funeral where I walked away from you and the shelter that you provided has been playing in a constant circle in my head. I need you so badly that I can't think. Your memory is suffocating me.

I just need to know Ginny… I know that I'm not the Harry Potter that you used to know. I know that my face is heavily scarred and disfigured… I know that I'm an emotional wreck. I'm not whole anymore Ginny, but I need to know… will you take what's left of me?

**/Author's Note/**

**This idea has been floting around in my head since the song started playing on the radio. I thought it would be nice to submit something new before I start work on the sequel to 'Fate' and this is the result. I hope you enjoyed it, as I enjoyed writing it. Please review!**

**-Kyla **


End file.
